Five Miles From Anywhere
by Froggiecool
Summary: Robots rule the world, sucking the life from men and land. There are those who would see it change; see the world saved. They are scattered, and unequipted, but there. If someone could bring them together, a band of heroes could be born - heroes with powers beyond those even of the robots. But, when faced with the choice, will they give everything to save a world they once loved?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: You probably shouldn't ask where this came from. After mentioning the idea, a certain other writer has been begging me to type this out. Updating will most likely be slow, as there are two projects I am begining to post today, and this one could, quite hapily, sit at a one shot for the rest of it's life. Although I hope I do not have to leave it so, I have yet to finish something of this scale, and my school work is quite demanding.**

**Anyway... It does get better, I promise.**

**Rated for: future language, death beams, robots from outer space, mild gore and France. Also violence of a mild (ish) variety.**

* * *

A boy of about eighteen ran through the deserted streets. His blonde hair was short, although a small cowlick refused to sit still. It bobbed as he ran, occasionally flicking into his bright blue eyes. His glasses dangled precariously on his face, one lens already smashed. His arms were holding a bundle of cloth against his chest, and a tatty rucksack had been thrown over one shoulder.

At the end of the street, he stepped sideways into a building. The roof was starting to crumble, although the structure itself was sound. As he crept through the dark room, the sound of slight shuffling could be heard. A curtain was pushed aside a little further down, revealing only a pale hand. Grinning, the boy slipped through.

"You're late," a voice hissed.

The boy let out a loud laugh, stepping into the candle-lit room. The walls were covered in ratty tapestry, whilst the table in the middle had a broken leg. A man in his early twenties sat on the floor by such, whilst the one who had hissed was about the age of the first boy. He younger looked similar, but not the same, to the first. His hair was longer, and, rather than the cowlick, had a single curled strand. His eyes were violet, and his glasses still intact.  
The man's eyes were a bright shade of green, un-enclosed by glasses. Even sitting, it was evident that he was shorter than the other two males. His hair was also blonde, but much messier than either of the other's.

"A hero is never late!" the first declared.

The green eyed man rolled his eyes, picking up one of the two bundles on the table in front of him, "We should be going. It is starting to get late," his tone of voice left no room for argument.

The blue eyed boy sighed, as the violet one picked up the second bundle. The three males slipped out of the building together.

"Did you see any chasers?" blue eyes whispered to the violet eyed one.

Violet shook his head, before shushing the other. Green signalled for them to follow him, and they slipped out into the evening air.

* * *

Now three, they jogged through the streets. All was calm and silent, except for the occasional sigh from the eldest of the trio. They turned down a couple of streets, only for green to stop suddenly. Blue noticed, and grabbed violet's arm to stop him running into the older man.

A metallic whirring sound cut through the silence, a noise uncommon in the current age. Violet winced at the sound, before dragging blue down a side alley. Green quickly followed.

Green pressed close against them, whilst violet clamped a hand over blue's mouth. Within moments, the street they had been on was filled with whirring machinery, clicking ominously. It was not long before one turned down the side street. It was built of polished steel, and was about three feet high. It hovered a few inches above the ground, and wires fell from it like tentacles. There was something vaguely humanoid about its shape, although what exactly was not certain. It looked straight at the group, then shrieked.

Violet took a sharp breath, as the three clamped hands.

More of the machines appeared in the alley-way, flashing red lights on them. After a moment's wait, the trio started sprinting towards the other end.

Blue jumped over a crate, whilst violet threw something from his bundle at the machines. Green continued running behind them, shouting for them to speed up. Looking back over his shoulder, green saw a beam of orange light heading for blue.

A scream echoed through the streets.

Blue turned to the others, eyes wide. Violet smiled weakly, blood dripping from his limp arm. A moment later, and he was sprawled on the floor, gasping for air. Blue dropped down beside him. Green looked at the two of them, then back to the machines, "Get out of here, you two. I'll hold them."

"But-" blue eyes started, lifting his eyes from the other.

"Get back to the base. I'll meet you there."

The lie could easily be heard. Despite this, blue nodded quickly, gathering violet in his arms. Violet muttered something, before hissing in pain. Blue started running, the bundles abandoned to the street.

As soon as they were a few metres away, green turned back to the approaching machines. Without looking properly he could count fifty – there was no way to win.

Still, he smirked darkly, "Nobody messes with me."

The robots stopped for half a second, before continuing their approach. Green bit his lip, drawing a small pistol from one of the bundles beside him.

"If this is the end, I'm taking you with me."

He opened fire.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. I'm not really happy with this, but... Yeah. It's not going to get any better. A longer summery is now on my profile page. Things start to happen here, but really get going in about 2 chapters, but I'm never sure where to cut theseones off._

* * *

Blue still held violet carefully in his arms, jumping over a fallen wall. As he ran, he whispered calm reassurances to the blonde in his arms, who would occasionally whimper in response.  
He frowned as he made his way out into a more open area, wishing that green had told him the truth. As his thoughts turned more sombre, he spotted more machines in front of him.  
"Ah, shit," he looked to violet, "I'm gonna put you down, 'kay?"

Violet groaned as he was laid down, attempting, but failing, to pull himself into a foetal position. Blue gulped slightly seeing how violet was weakening, but turned to face the machines. He reached into a pocket, finding it empty. Keeping one hand out, he picked some rubble from the floor, throwing it at the machines. This seemed to make so effect on them, as they loaded their cannons.

He blinked his eyes, turning to face the assailants.

* * *

Green eyes shot at the machines before him, not making too much time to aim. Some fell before him, although he did not have nearly enough ammunition to kill a significant number. On reflex, he dodged the streams of different coloured light, giving the odd shot of his own when one came too close. He hoped the others made it back soon – there was little enough hope for violet as it was.

Once out of ammunition, he concentrated fully on not getting hit.

"Need a hand?" an obnoxious voice called.

Green did not recognise the voice, but felt something move behind him. On instinct, he grabbed onto it, feeling flesh. The arm, as he had now identified it, pulled him up, and pushed him into a sitting position on a metal board.

Green was slightly confused, but grasped the edges until his knuckles were white, as he board hovered for a moment, then flew straight upwards. The man behind green-eyes cackled as they flew, before turning off the power.

* * *

They dropped onto a balcony, where a female was standing, with the two other members of the trio. Violet was laying on the ground, with blue crouched beside him.

"How is he?" green eyes whispered.

Blue grimaced at him, "We need to get him back."

Green nodded, turning to the man and the woman. He stood up, "Good evening?"

"Hey!" the man turned to him. He had white hair, slightly scruffy, and a slightly scrawny form. Both he and the woman were wearing tight-fitting black, although their faces were wrapped in bandages. The woman's long brunette hair was pushed from her face by a bandana.

The woman slapped him around the back of his head, muttering something in his ear, before she knelt down next to violet eyes. Blue watched her suspiciously as she touched him lightly. She made a noise in the back of her throat, before turning to them, "How far are you from help?"

Assuming she meant their 'base', green eyes gave her an approximate time.

She nodded, standing back up, "We won't be keeping you, then. I'm Hungary, this is my dear frenemy Prussia." She stepped back onto her board.

"Arthur, Matthew, Alfred," green eyes spoke, nodding to violet then blue in turn.

"See ya 'round," the man laughed, copying the woman's movements.

"Fare well " Arthur called.

The two took off on their respective boards, into the night sky.

"What the hell was that about?"

The eldest looked at Alfred, sighing, "Let us be off."

Alfred hoisted Matthew onto his shoulders, the other's head falling against his cheek. He briefly spoke to the other, who whimpered in response.

Arthur turned to look at where they were, "So, who's up for an exercise in bloody wall climbing?"


End file.
